


Cuckolding Auradon

by Emrys666



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Multi, Villains Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys666/pseuds/Emrys666
Summary: Fed up with life in Auradon, Mal returns to the Isle of the Lost where her old crush Harry Hook shows himself to be more of a man than Ben could ever hope to be.Together the two set into motion for the Villains Conquest of Auradon.
Relationships: Audrey/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Belle/Gaston (Disney), Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Hades/Maleficent (Disney), Harry Hook/Mal, Harry Hook/Mal/Uma, Jafar/Jasmine (Disney), Jay/Mal (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Cuckolding Auradon

Mal looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror in Curl Up & Dye, on the Isle of the Lost, finally feeling like herself. "Hey, there I am." she said as she stared at her once again purple hair. The daughter of Maleficent also took a moment to check out her new - or rather her old - outfit. Her pants were an old pair that she'd left when she'd gone to Auradon and were now extremely tight on her, the purple leather hugging her ass in all the right ways. Her top was a dark purple leather vest that Dizzy had made for her at her request. She wore nothing beneath it as was clearly visible, and the only thing preventing her large E-cup breasts from bursting free was two small buttons that were clearly straining to remain closed.

She was glad to be back in her old clothes rather than the plain white dresses that Ben practically forced her into, as well as to be rid of her white-blond hair. Mal had lost any love for both life in Auradon and Ben in the last month or so. Auradon for the stress she'd been under to be a proper Lady of the Court, and Ben for basically forcing her to be his fucking pet. She'd hoped that having sex with Ben would reawaken her love for him, only for that thought to die a painful death at his pathetic excuse for a cock. She glared at the meagre 3 inch dick and tried to get up from her knees only for ben to shove her down and push his cock into her face. She tried to use her magic only for the necklace Ben had given her to shock her. He revealed to her that the necklace was essentially a shock collar used to prevent her from using her magic with out his permission. After forcing a furious Mal to suck him off and cumming in her mouth, Ben had passed out from his orgasm. After spitting out the disgusting seed Mal left in Rage and heartbreak.

While packing to leave Auradon and return to the Isle, Mal had been interrupted by Belle, who was worried for her after seeing the girl run by in tears. To Mal's shock, Ben's mother believed her and had encouraged the girl to go home and she'd cover for her. Mal's shock increased when she learnt of Auradon's Dark Secret.

Mal was jogged from her thoughts when she heard a voice by the doorway. "Well, well. What have we here?" she turned to see Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook and her not-so-secret crush, standing there staring at her with a smirk. Mal's flickered down momentarily at his crotch to see a lovely big bulge in his leather pants. She licked her lips at the sight before looking back to his face, to see that his smirk had widened at her reaction. "Hi, Harry." she said breathily, as her eyes darkened slightly with lust for him.

As Harry walked towards her, he looked her up and down. She was always one of the hottest girls on the Isle and one of the few he hadn't fucked yet. He'd been devastated when she'd left for Bore-adon. but now she was back and he wasn't letting her go back without pounding her tight cunt. By the time he was done with her, Beasty boy would be noting to her. "And what brings you back here? I thought you were living it up with your precious Beast Prince?" he asked her, as his hook caressed her face, down her neck and then between her cleavage.

Mal shrugged nonchalantly as though her old crush wasn't in position to rip her top off. "What can I say? Auradon lost my interest." she told him.

Harry laughed mockingly. "What's wrong, Mali?" he asked with a mocking pout. "Is Beast Jr not doing it for you?" he asked. He didn't expect her response.

Mal snorted in disgust. "Fuck no! The Bastard practically fucking raped me!" she revealed much to his horrified disbelief.

Harry blinked as his amusement died. He wasn't expecting that. "What!?" he asked with quiet rage. What followed was Mal's vivid description of what she'd been through in the last six months. The blond hair. The dresses. The Shock collar. And the forced blowjob.

To say that Harry was furious was like saying that Hades was slightly hot-headed. Neither he nor Mal noticed Dizzy listening in horror before she quickly ran off to tell her Grammy, Mother and Auntie what she'd heard.

The news of Mal being practically raped by the King of Auradon will be all over the Isle by sundown.

Harry growled with rage. "I'll Fuckin' kill him!" he said before turning as though to walk all the way to Auradon to kill the king for daring to harm his girl. However Mal grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hang on, sweetie." she told him with a smirk. His eyes widened slightly at her nickname. Mal continued "You wont need to go to Auradon and find Ben to hurt him." Her eyes flashed green as her grin turned evil. Gods, she missed being bad.

Harry looked confused, but he had to smile his girls evil grin. "Why's that, luv?" he asked her.

"Because, before I left, I'd written Ben a letter saying how I was struggling with life in Auradon and how I was returning to the Isle and how he wasn't to follow me." she told him, before adopting a fake swooning voice "And of course, being the chivalrous idiot that he is, Ben will come to convince me to come home." they shared a laugh as Mal continued. "Of course he'll bring Evie, Jay and Carlos to come as well and Evie will be all to eager to return to the Isle while the boys will require some 'convincing' on her part." she finished with a grin.

Harry's look of confusion increased. "Why's that, then?"

Mal's grin turned pure evil. "Because before I left, Belle - Ben's mother - told me about Auradon's deepest darkest secret. One that many in Auradon don't want revealed." And with that she told him the secret.

Apparently the magic that created Auradon and banished the villains had a price, like all magic did, and as it was the heroes who did the magic they paid the price. As a result as the years went by the dicks of the male heroes shrank, with none being bigger than 6 inches, and they lost their overall attractiveness, fertility and stamina. Meanwhile the women while having bodies like supermodels, with them having tits no smaller than a large C, they were cursed with extreme sexual frustration, as no matter what they did they couldn't get off by their husbands/boyfriends. It was why most families only had one or two children, as the men didn't have the equipment or stamina to do the job. As a result the women of Auradon had developed a deep dislike of their male counterparts. They had also come up with a popular saying 'Lie Back and Think of the Isle', as many of the heroines often fantasized about getting fucked by the villains just to get off. Belle had told Mal how she wished she'd allowed Gaston to fuck her when she had the chance.

Harry cackled along with Mal when she said how the current generation of males in Auradon, Ben included were less than half the size of their parents. Mal continued "Ever since we got to Auradon, Jay and Carlos have been really popular with the girls. At the time I thought was because the Auradon girls were attracted to Bad Boys, but they were actually fucking them because both guys have dicks bigger than 10 inches. Evie, sadly, is starting to suffer as her now ex-boyfriend is more than half-dwarf, if you get what I mean. When she gets here she'll be desperate for some descent dick." At the word 'dick', Mal's eyes flickered to his which had hardened at her story and was almost tearing his parents.

She looked him in the eyes. "Speaking of which." she said as she caressed his cock through his pants. Harry grinned evilly as he got her meaning, before he hooked her jacket and ripped the button off and freed her big tits. Harry licked his lips and looked Mal in the eyes.

After the two shared a brutal and passionate kiss, Mal got down on her , willingly this time, and undid Harry's tight pants. Once they were down, Mal's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock at his monstrous size - it must've been about 13 inches long if not longer!  
  
She closed her mouth with click, before looking into his eyes with a wide grin, which he shared. As she fondled his large apple sized balls and said happily and with need "Finally, a real man!" before extending her tongue to lick along the huge tip - which bigger than Ben's entire cock - and then took the tip into her hot and hungry mouth, while her other hand skilfully unbuttoned her pants, so that her fingers could push passed her black lace thong and enter her now very wet pussy.  
  
Harry groaned as he felt her slowly ease his cock deeper into her mouth. Eventually he touched the back of her mouth and the entrance to her throat. His hand held the back of her head, holding a tight grip of her purple hair. Harry's brown eyes met Mal's glowing green ones and he knew what she wanted. When she nodded, as much as she could with his cock still in her mouth, Harry thrusts forward and buried his cock deep down his girls throat. Mal gagged and chocked slightly but quickly adapted to the intrusion, and her fingering became almost frantic.  
  
As he thrust into her mouth with vigour and Mal eagerly took him into her throat, Harry spoke with a groan. "Fuck, Mali. Your throat feels so fuckin good around my cock! I should've done this years ago!"  
  
Mal moaned around her man's cock. She really wished he'd fucked her years ago as well. She'd have point blank refused to go to Auradon without Harry if he had.  
  
It took a minute or so of rough and vigorous thrusting into her mouth, Mal could tell Harry was close even before he told her so. "Get ready, slut. I'm gonna cum right down your fucking throat!" He groaned harder as Mal moaned around his cock.  
  
Mal redoubled her efforts to taste the cum of real man, as she caressed his balls eagerly. Soon he shouted "I'M CUMMING, MAL!" It was all the warning she got, as Harry fired load after load of cum down Mal's hungry throat. She swallowed as much as she could, moaning at his taste, although a lot of it drippled down her chin and onto her tits. She knew she was utterly addicted now and knew that it would only get better when Harry filled her other holes with his seed.  
  
As Harry pulled out of her mouth, he was still cumming. So, wanting to clearly mark Mal as his and his only, he released more cum onto her face, onto her chest and into her hair - practically bathing the daughter of Maleficent in his cum. Much to her obvious joy.  
  
Harry watched with growing lust, as Mal began to eagerly clean his cum from her body. Her fingers wiped off as much of what was on her face and immediately put it in her mouth where she happily drank it all, and moaned as though it was the most delicious treat she'd ever tasted. And if you were to ask her she'd say it was.  
  
Once she was clean - or clean enough - Mal opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her with dark lust-filled eyes, and his large meat stick still hard as steel. She licked her lips at the sight of him, tasting the cum still on her mouth.  
  
"I do hope you're not tired, yet." Harry growled as he held his dick in his hand. "I'm far from done with you yet, pet." he told her with a smirk which she copied.  
  
"I should hope not." Mal said with a smirk. She then said in a sexy, breathy voice "I want more."

Harry grinned at the daughter of Maleficent practically begging for more of his cock, before saying, as he held his flesh pole ready to fuck, "Take of your pants and bend over the table for me, Slut!" he ordered her.  
  
Mal lust filled eyes glowed darker. Being called slut only served to arouse her further. She stood up and tossed her jacket onto the floor uncaringly, she then slowly lowered her tight leather pants before turning around and seductively wiggled her ass at him as she pushed them down her legs with her thong quickly following.  
  
As she put on her show, Harry stared at her hot ass. He'd always known that she had a great ass and now it was bare for him. When she wiggled her ass, he snapped and lunged forward to deliver a hard slap to her left cheek.  
  
Mal gasped in surprise, pain and arousal at the unexpected by pleasurable smack to her ass. She gasped again when Harry grabbed the back of her hair and growled into her ear "I told you to bend over the desk, Slut. Do it, or else I wont give you what you want!" he threatened as he rubbed his cock teasingly against her.  
  
Mal whimpered at the thought of not getting to feel his cock in her. "S-sorry, Sir." she said with a whimper, before doing as she was told and bent over the table and presented herself for her man.  
  
Harry smirked at her submission and knew it was time to get what he'd wanted for years. He held onto her hips and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.  
  
Then, without warning, he thrust forwards and shoved his whole cock into his girl's hot cunt, barely even noticing the barrier he destroyed as he took her virginity. Mal screamed in momentary pain before it was quickly suppressed by overwhelming pleasure. The young fairy quickly adapted to the enormous length in her cunt before pushing back to meet his mighty thrusts.  
  
"Oh, Gods! Fuck me, Harry!" she screamed in pure ecstasy as he pounded his cock hard into her. "You're so fucking big! Your gonna break me in two with your BIG,FAT COCK!!" she moaned as his thrusting intensified at her words. Why the hell did she leave? She could've felt the wonderful pleasure of having Harry Hook fucking her like the stud he was. She wouldn't have had to pretend to be a prissy princess for some small dicked idiotic King. She could've been free to be her real self, a Bad girl addicted to the huge cock of a handsome pirate.  
  
Mal was jogged from her thoughts by Harry squeezing her tits, while kissing along her neck and shoulder. He growled in her ear "That's right, luv. I'll break you alright. And when I'm done with you, my little whore, there'll be a long line behind me of all the people on this isle who want a piece of this hot body of yours." he told her as he gave her ass another smack, causing Mal to clench around him more - although whether it was from the smack or from his words, Harry couldn't tell. The Son of Captain Hook continued "And they wont stop until they feel you're adequately punished for deserting us for Bore-adon. Is that what you want, My Slutty Princess?"  
  
Thoughts of what Harry was saying filled Mal's lust crazed mind. Thoughts of being gangbanged by Pirates, Thieves and Villains of all kinds as all of them degraded and punished her accordingly for her crime against them. She thought of her old nemesis, Uma using her tentacles to fill all of her holes at once. She thought of the powerful Gaston and his three sons fucking her like she one of the Bimbettes, while she told Gaston of what Belle wanted him to do to her.  
  
As the thought of her own father pounding into her with his godly cock filled her mind, Mal came with a completely mind shattering orgasm. "YES, HARRY! BREAK ME! GIVE ME TO THE ISLE TO BE PUNISHED! DO WITH ME WHAT YOU WANT, MY MASTER!!" she screamed as she came with the force of a thousand dragons.  
  
Hearing Mal scream her submission to him, coupled with how her cunt squeezed his cock, caused Harry to explode in her hot pussy. He fired load after load into her hungry body and if Mal or Harry could think through their orgasms, neither would be surprised if Mal wound up pregnant from this encounter what with the large amount of cum he'd just released into her.  
  
As they calmed down, breathing heavily and their bodies coated in sweat, an exhausted Mal turned to an equally exhausted Harry. "D-Did you mean what you said? That you'll let me be punished by the Isle?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Just as breathless as her, Harry replied softly "If its what you want, luv. I wont do anything that you don't want."  
  
Mal smiled and kissed her pirate lovingly. When their lips parted she told him "I would think that both of our reactions would give that answer." Mal grinned which he shared.  
  
They both felt it as Harry hardened again while inside his girl. Mal moaned softly in response. she then smirked at her man. "Round 2?" she asked seductively.  
  
Harry shared her smirk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She'd Missed The Isle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246707) by [thehelldoievenputhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere)




End file.
